Une soirée inattendue
by Rovarandom
Summary: Dans l'impossibilité de rentrer en Angleterre le jour du nouvel an, Arthur rejoint son appartement vide du 18e arrondissement de Paris, qu'il partage d'ordinaire avec Francis Bonnefoy, son colocataire. Ce dernier fêtant le réveillon ailleurs, le jeune homme se prépare à passer un bien triste réveillon du nouvel an...


**Blabla de début de chapitre :** Hi everyone ! Bonne année à tous, et j'espère que vous avez passé de joyeuses fêtes ! Mon petit cadeau pour vous, en attendant la suite de mes fics (qui ne va pas tarder), c'est cet OS ! Il est un poil plus long que ceux que je fais d'habitude, et dans un style un peu différent. J'espère malgré tout que vous l'apprécierez !

 **Pairing :** France/Angleterre, because what else ? C'est le nouvel an et ça fait un peu près un an que je connais Hetalia désormais, alors un OS sur mon OTP me semblait nécessaire !

 **Notes :** UA monde normal, c'est hyper guimauve. Voilà, vous êtes prévenus. Bonne lecture ! Oh, et bonne rentrée à ceux qui retournent en cours demain ! ;)

* * *

 **Une soirée inattendue**

Arthur marmonnait en rentrant du boulot. Son employeur avait refusé jusqu'à la dernière minute, pendant des semaines, de lui laisser ses congés du réveillon du 31 décembre.

Et puis même… le billet d'avion de dernier moment était trop cher…

Il allait donc fêter un Réveillon en solitaire, ainsi que le nouvel an, dans son petit appartement du XVIIIe arrondissement. Son colocataire, un Français du nom de Francis Bonnefoy, devait certainement déjà être parti rejoindre ses nombreux demi-frères pour faire la fête.

Ils vivaient en colocation depuis un an et demi déjà, et leurs relations étaient plutôt conflictuelles. Toujours à se chamailler… Arthur avait peur que dès que l'année scolaire étudiante serait passée pour Francis, il ne rompe leur colocation. Après tout, le petit Anglais avait un sale caractère et râlait sans arrêt, alors que le plus âgé était gentil, conciliant, joyeux, bref, son opposé niveau comportement social.

Aussi, il pensait bien qu'il avait du finir par le lasser, le dégoûter, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là… après tout, Francis était sérieux dans ses études, tandis que lui-même avait tout plaqué. Il n'aimait pas faire des études, il n'avait jamais aimé ça. Le système lui déplaisait trop, il ne savait pas se motiver à aller suivre des cours même pas obligatoires, et aucune voie ne le satisfaisait. Arthur était un artiste dans l'âme, un électron libre, il voulait devenir écrivain, pas s'ennuyer des heures durant dans un grand amphithéâtre rempli de gens qu'il n'aimait même pas.

Il savait que c'était une erreur. Il était obligé de faire des petits boulots qui n'avaient rien d'un rêve pour payer sa partie du loyer, des charges et des choses nécessaires à une cohabitation. Francis avait déjà du lui avancer l'argent une ou deux fois et l'Anglais s'en voulait. Déjà qu'il passait son temps à râler… il devait le trouver bien fainéant, ce Français si parfait… trop parfait…

Arthur ébouriffa ses cheveux d'un geste, agacé par ses sentiments. Bien sûr qu'il était tombé amoureux de son colocataire. Comment aurait-il pu faire autrement ? C'était pratiquement écrit dans le marbre. Il lui avait plu dès qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, par une sorte d'alchimie incompréhensible. Son élégance, son langage soigné, son humour, sa gentillesse, son _sourire_ , dammit, son sourire… et ces yeux bleus si profonds…

Mais Francis était inaccessible. Comment lui, un pauvre petit Anglais quelconque, tout le temps de mauvais poil, sans situation stable, pouvait lui plaire à lui, qui plaisait aux plus beaux garçons et aux plus belles filles ?

Il n'avait aucune chance de voir un jour ses sentiments lui être retournés avec une telle concurrence en face.

Le jeune homme sortit ses clés pour ouvrir la porte de l'immeuble, puis patienta à côté de l'ascenseur après avoir patienté sur le bouton.

Une minute. Cinq minutes.

Il jura en anglais avant d'emprunter les escaliers, impatient de rentrer chez lui, malgré les six étages qui le séparaient d'un repos bien mérité.

Essoufflé, le jeune homme ouvrit la porte, puis alluma la lumière de l'appartement. Tout sentait bon le propre. Francis avait dû faire un brin de ménage avant de partir.

Bien vite, Arthur se changea. Il enfila un t-shirt très large ayant appartenu à Alister, son plus grand frère puis un pantalon plus confortable, et enfin, couvrit le tout d'une robe de chambre bien douillette. Finalement, il s'avachit sur le canapé couvert de plaid et alluma la télé, qu'il contempla d'un air absent.

La question cruciale était : qu'allait-il manger ? Francis ne reviendrait pas avant quelques jours, ce qui était normal, mais Arthur ne savait pas faire la cuisine. Il provoquait des catastrophes dès qu'il s'y essayait et ce n'était jamais bien mangeable. Oh bien sûr, il devait y avoir des chips ou quelque chose du genre dans les placards, mais franchement, manger des chips le soir du 31 décembre…

Luttant contre une soudaine envie de pleurer, le jeune homme se leva pour regarder dans le frigo. Francis ne savait pas qu'il restait là pour les fêtes, il lui avait menti en lui disant qu'il retournait en Angleterre. Hors de question que quiconque s'apitoie sur son sort. Mais du coup, forcément, ils avaient mangé tous les restes pour que rien ne se périme…

Dans les placards, il y avait des boîtes de conserve, des chips, des biscuits apéritifs, du soda, du pain de mie et du Marmite. Bon… il ne mourrait pas de faim, au moins. Il devait bien y avoir des commerces encore ouverts mais il n'avait franchement pas de quoi se payer un vrai réveillon.

Puis manger un festin tout seul serait encore plus déprimant.

Le petit blond se fit une tartine de Marmite, puis retourna sur le canapé, embarquant son PC au passage afin de regarder des vidéos sur Youtube, puisqu'il n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire. Avant tout, il regarda ses mails pour savoir si un éditeur lui avait répondu. Rien. Se renfrognant, il croqua un bout de son pain de mie salé.

Il se lassa au bout d'une dizaine de vidéo et se demanda où était Francis à ce moment, et ce qu'il faisait. Est-ce qu'il lui enverrait un message pour lui souhaiter une bonne année ? Lui-même n'osait jamais trop lui envoyer de messages. Il se sentirait stupide si le Français ne lui répondait pas.

Et sa famille, pensait-elle à lui ? Certainement, après tout ils s'entendaient tous bien. Ses frères et ses parents lui manquaient…

Arthur secoua sa tête pour chasser ses idées noires.

Il allait passer un bon Réveillon tout de même ! Au chaud, devant Doctor Who ou une autre série, il mangerait des chips au vinaigre et il regarderait le magnifique panorama que lui offrait la fenêtre du salon. Puis peut-être qu'il fouillerait dans la chambre de Francis pour lui subtiliser un t-shirt. Il était plus grand que lui, alors dormir avec un de ses hauts serait certainement très confortable.

Son odeur était si douce et agréable… il ne pouvait se contenter que de cela.

Un instant, il ferma les yeux, s'imagina l'image de l'homme qu'il aimait, et sentit ses yeux le piquer un peu.

 _Geez…_ il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être avec lui…

Fatigué par son travail, il s'allongea sur le canapé. Il n'était que dix-huit heures, il avait le temps de faire une sieste avant de manger et d'entamer sa soirée. Se roulant dans sa robe de chambre, pelotonné sur le canapé, nimbé par l'éclairage doux de l'écran de la télé toujours allumée, il s'assoupit doucement.

Il remua en entendant une clé remuer dans la serrure. Sursautant légèrement, il se redressa à moitié, ses yeux émeraude plissés en une moue perplexe. Qui donc d'autre que lui et Francis avait les clés de leur appartement ? Son cœur se serra à l'idée que son colocataire ait une relation sérieuse au point qu'il donne les clés à son copain ou sa copine. Mais non, ce n'était pourtant pas le genre du grand blond. Après tout, Arthur râlait toujours quand quelqu'un venait, même alors qu'il n'était pas là, puisqu'il craignait toujours qu'on fouille ou touche ses affaires.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Francis marmonner en entrant. Que faisait-il là ?

Oh, il avait certainement dû oublier quelque chose, à tous les coups…

Il se remit debout, affreusement gêné, n'ayant nulle part où se cacher.

Son colocataire s'arrêta net, stupéfait, en le voyant dans le salon, les yeux baissés vers le sol, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'ordinaire, du Marmite et du pain de mie ainsi qu'un paquet de chips sur la table basse. Puis la télé allumée aussi.

-A-Arthur ? Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

L'interpellé ne répondit pas, se contentant de contempler soigneusement les lattes du parquet. Il détestait l'idée de paraître misérable aux yeux de Francis.

Ce dernier l'approcha doucement.

-Tu ne devais pas rentrer en Angleterre ?

Finalement, l'Anglais releva courageusement la tête pour planter son regard dans celui de Francis.

- _I couldn't._

Un silence. Francis posa son sac sans lâcher son colocataire des yeux.

-Ton avion a été annulé ? Tu as perdu ton billet ? Tu...

Arthur secoua la tête et le Français fronça les sourcils. Puis, une lueur de compréhension passa dans son regard.

-Tu m'as menti.

Arthur baissa le regard, ce que Francis prit pour un assentiment coupable.

-Ton patron ne t'a pas laissé tes congés, ou alors tu n'as pas les moyens. Ou les deux.

Pas de réponse. Arthur fixait toujours le parquet, semblant plus petit que d'habitude dans la grande robe de chambre ayant certainement appartenu à l'un de ses frères.

-Arthur… soupira Francis en commençant à venir vers lui.

-Arrête, rétorqua calmement le petit blond en redressant son visage vers lui de nouveau. Arrête.

-Quoi ? demanda son colocataire, perdu.

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ou je sais pas quoi. Prends ce que tu es venu chercher et retourne faire la fête dans ta famille. Là où tu devrais être.

Il haussa un sourcil en voyant le Français se saisir de son sac, puis de son portable, pour pianoter sur ce dernier.

- _What are you doing ?_

-J'annule ma soirée, sourit Francis. Mes frères se passeront très bien de moi.

Le cœur d'Arthur se serra un peu dans sa poitrine, de culpabilité.

- _W-what ? No !_ protesta-t-il.

Francis regarda une moue coupable et agacée se peindre sur le visage du garçon avec qui il vivait désormais depuis un an et demi. Leur colocation avait parfois été compliquée, et ils se disputaient souvent, mais…

-Je reste avec toi, répliqua-t-il fermement. Je vois mes frères déjà bien souvent, et j'ai passé une semaine à Noël avec eux… alors que toi, tu vas être tout seul, et je sais que tu détestes ça, ne me mens pas. Et je ne reste pas avec toi par pitié non plus.

-Pourquoi, alors ? souffla Arthur.

-On vit ensemble depuis un an et demi… mis à part ma famille, tu es certainement la personne dont je suis le plus proche… même Gilbert et Antonio ne me connaissent pas autant que toi.

Arthur lut dans les beaux yeux bleus de Francis qu'il était parfaitement sincère. Il avait toujours pris les bavardages de son colocataire pour quelque chose de naturel chez lui, et ça l'était sans aucun doute. Mais il n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité que certaines de ses confessions, parfois quand il avait un verre de vin en trop dans le nez, puissent lui être réservées. Francis avait ses problèmes, comme tout le monde, mais… Arthur ne s'était jamais vu comme un confident…

Une main se posa sur sa chevelure blonde pour la frotter doucement. Le sourire de Francis était simple, gentil, doux. Le cœur d'Arthur rata un battement.

 _So beautiful…_

-Je vais descendre nous acheter de quoi manger ! Ça sera un peu simple je pense, mais ça sera mieux que ce que tu avais prévu ! Tu devrais t'habiller en m'attendant !

Sur ce, il déposa un léger baiser dans les cheveux du petit blond, avant de reprendre son sac et de sortir de leur appartement, laissant un Arthur complètement perdu devant ce geste, le cœur battant.

Obéissant malgré tout, le jeune homme alla revêtir un jean noir, une chemise blanche et un gilet anglais noir aussi. C'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire… et c'était plus fort que lui, de vouloir tenter de plaire un tant soit peu à Francis.

Puis, il rangea son ancien futur repas de misère dans les placards avant de préparer deux assiettes et des couverts. Il alluma un peu plus l'appartement, redressa quelques décorations de Noël en train de tomber. Enfin, il tenta de se peigner, sans grand succès.

Le jeune homme soupira devant son reflet, avant de se sourire légèrement. Sa soirée s'annonçait bien mieux, bien qu'il ressentît toujours de la culpabilité. Les frères de Francis constituaient sans aucun doute une meilleure compagnie que lui, après tout…

Mais _il_ passait la soirée avec _lui_. Rien de nouveau, rien d'extraordinaire mais…

Il restait pour lui.

Cette simple pensée suffisait à le rendre heureux. Cela, ainsi que le baiser déposé sur sa tête.

Francis revint au bout d'un moment avec un sac de courses. Il déposa son manteau, ses chaussures, puis attacha ses cheveux à l'aide d'un ruban bleu, dégageant ainsi son beau visage. Ce serait plus pratique pour la cuisine.

Arthur était assis dans la cuisine, la tête dans ses bras croisés. Il le suivit du regard tandis qu'il déposait le sac sur le plan de travail.

-Alors, j'ai de quoi nous faire des amuses-bouches, du saumon, de la langoustine, du rôti de sanglier avec des marrons et des girolles, et j'ai le dessert que je comptais emmener chez mes frères !

Il sortit ce dernier de son sac à lui pour le mettre au frigo avant de se tourner vers Arthur, désormais droit sur sa chaise. Francis lui sourit gentiment.

-Ça te va ?

-Erm… o-oui mais je n'ai jamais mangé de sanglier… t-tu as vraiment trouvé tout ça en magasin ?

-Ça vient d'un restaurant, je connais le chef.

Il fit un clin d'oeil à Arthur qui écarquilla les yeux.

- _Frenchie…_ sourit-il légèrement malgré tout.

Il se prit une pichenette sur le front, agrémentée d'un rire léger.

-C'est l'Anglais qui ne sait pas cuisiner qui me dit ça !

Arthur se frotta le front en rougissant, et se mit à marmonner dans sa barbe -inexistante du reste-. Il observa attentivement Francis se mettre au travail, contemplant ses moindres faits et gestes, et ne se privant pas pour _bien_ l'observer.

Francis semblait exécuter une sorte de magie à ses yeux lorsqu'il cuisinait. Ses gestes étaient précis, il ne commettait aucune erreur, et une bonne odeur de nourriture se répandait déjà dans tout l'appartement. Arthur se leva pour regarder avec intérêt à côté de lui. Francis eut un léger sourire mais ne dit rien. Le regard vert de son colocataire semblait bien plus loin que la contemplation des langoustines.

- _Tell me…_

 _-_ Hm ?

- _Are you gonna leave me in the end of your school year ?_

Arthur se corrigea bien vite, écarlate, avant que Francis ne puisse répondre.

- _I meant… leave this appartment… not me…_

Francis se tourna, surpris, vers son colocataire. Ce dernier ne le regardait pas, son regard fixé sur le plan de travail, les sourcils froncés.

Arthur n'aimait pas être seul. Il aimait être tranquille, n'avoir personne dans ses pattes parfois, se balader seul dans Paris, le calme et le silence… mais il n'aimait pas la solitude.

Et il n'était pas réellement capable de s'occuper de lui, pas vraiment. Il mangerait mal s'il se retrouvait seul, pour commencer. Déjà qu'il n'était pas bien épais…

Puis, la vie d'Arthur n'était pas facile. Francis le trouvait très courageux, très tenace. L'Anglais était un râleur, mais il ne se plaignait jamais de sa condition. Il comprenait les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à vivre ainsi et il espérait réellement qu'il réussirait à vivre de sa passion un jour, ou au moins à trouver un travail en parallèle qui lui plairait.

Pourquoi serait-il parti ? Oh, à cause de son caractère, devait penser l'Anglais… s'il connaissait l'un de ses petits frères, il aurait su que ce n'était pas ce genre de choses qui allaient le rebuter, bien au contraire…

Il posa sa main sur la tête d'Arthur pour la frotter doucement, attirant le regard émeraude vers lui.

-Non, sauf si tu ne veux plus de moi, et même là il faudrait que tu me donnes de très bonnes raisons. Pourquoi je partirais ? J'aime cet appartement, et je t'apprécie énormément.

Il eut le plaisir de voir les joues d'Arthur se colorer vivement de rouge, ce qui le fit sourire.

- _R-really ?_ lui répondit une voix hésitante.

- _Really._

Le visage de l'Anglais s'empourpra plus encore, et il se détourna en marmonnant.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? s'inquiéta Francis. J'ai fait quelque chose qui pourrait te le faire penser ?

-N-non mais… on se dispute souvent… je t'emprunte de l'argent… des fois tu payes quelque chose qu'on est censés partager tout seul… je dois te faire honte quand tu ramènes tes amis, ou je sais pas… puis tu pourrais avoir quelqu'un…

Francis lâcha ses ustensiles de cuisine pour poser fermement ses mains sur les épaules d'Arthur. Ce dernier, surpris, planta son regard dans le sien.

-Déjà, tu ne me fais pas honte. Du tout. Jamais. Je trouve que tu es quelqu'un de formidable, Arthur Kirkland, n'en doute jamais. Ensuite, ça ne me dérange pas du tout, ces histoires d'argent… surtout que tu m'as toujours rendu ce que tu m'empruntais, ou ce que je payais en plus. Je n'ai personne, et même si j'avais quelqu'un, il me faudrait un certain temps avant de pouvoir vivre avec… et puis pour les disputes, franchement, tu sais bien que c'est plus des chamailleries de gamins plutôt que de vraies disputes…

Arthur ne sut que répondre, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se perdre dans les yeux d'azur de son vis-à-vis, et de se repasser ses mots en boucle.

 _Il le trouvait formidable._

En quoi ? Comment ? Lui, Arthur Kirkland, court sur pattes, pas particulièrement beau, encore moins populaire, avec juste un Bac L en poche, avec un caractère atroce et surtout bon à traîner dans l'appartement en quête d'un confort perpétuel… formidable ? L'image ne collait décidément pas à la vision qu'il avait de lui-même, mais cela lui réchauffa le cœur. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un d'extérieur à sa famille le trouvait… particulier, dans le bon sens du terme. Que quelqu'un semblait le remarquer.

Il réalisa alors que son amour pour Francis n'avait rien d'une attirance ordinaire.

Il avait _besoin_ de lui. Il l'avait dans la peau, dans le sang, il ne se passait plus de sa présence, de son odeur, de ses sourires, de ses regards, de ses mimiques, de sa cuisine, de ses petits gestes gentils, de son humour très français… il ne se passait plus de lui. Comme si un fil, non, un câble le reliait à lui, le tenant bien serré.

Francis aurait certainement pu faire ce qu'il voulait de lui, tout ce qu'il voulait.

Ce dernier finit par remarquer une émotion puissante dans les yeux d'Arthur, qui ne semblaient vouloir lâcher les siens. Une émotion désespérée, même. Une émotion qu'il attendait depuis longtemps, qu'il n'osait même pas espérer.

Hésitant, il posa sa main sur la joue d'Arthur. Ce dernier rougit, semblant revenir à la réalité, et, très timidement, couvrit la main du Français de la sienne, sans oser le regarder. Il serra légèrement ses doigts.

-Tu es _vraiment_ exceptionnel, Arthur… souffla-t-il. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi avant… tu ne le vois pas, mais tu es parfait… oui, tu as plein de défauts, c'est vrai, mais justement… je les aime tout autant que tes qualités, et c'est ce qui te rend parfait à mes yeux…

Arthur, les yeux écarquillés, les joues couleur rubis, ne sembla pas assimiler les paroles de son colocataire. Ce dernier soupira avant de sourire doucement et de se pencher sur les lèvres du petit blond pour les embrasser avec toute la tendresse possible. Au bout de quelques secondes, il sentit Arthur répondre tout timidement à son baiser, avec la maladresse de celui qui n'a jamais embrassé de sa vie. Francis fondit un peu plus, trouvant cela adorable.

Avec douceur, il l'attira contre lui pour continuer de l'embrasser. Aucun des deux n'approfondit le baiser, s'en tenant à un échange simple… amoureux.

Ils s'embrassaient comme si c'était une évidence. Et, à la réflexion, c'en était probablement une.

Arthur finit par passer une main un peu tremblante derrière la nuque de Francis, qui enfouit la sienne dans les cheveux du plus jeune.

L'odeur du rôti en train de cuire sembla les ramener sur Terre, et ils s'écartèrent, essoufflés, les joues rosies par leur baiser. Ils se dévisagèrent un court instant.

-Je t'aime Arthur, avoua simplement Francis, avec la plus grande sincérité du monde.

L'Anglais était un peu perdu. Comblé au-delà du possible, mais perdu tout de même, car après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on se fait embrasser par son amour secret. Surtout quand la soirée semblait avoir si mal commencé…

Il trouva malgré tout la force de déglutir et de répondre en rougissant.

- _I… I love you too… I really love you…_

Sa voix s'éteignit sur les derniers mots, comme si le souffle lui manquait. Francis sourit et lui embrassa délicatement le front.

-Je suis désolé… j'aimerais profiter un peu plus de toi et de cette déclaration, mais je crois qu'on va manger du brûlé si je ne m'occupe pas de…

- _N-no problem ! T-take your time !_ bégaya le petit blond en rougissant. J-je… je peux attendre…

Le Français lui sourit, puis s'occupa de ce qui cuisait, puis du reste. Il sentit bien vite Arthur venir se coller timidement contre lui, et il passa un bras autour de lui, lui caressant doucement la taille.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, puis Francis eut de nouveau besoin de son autre main pour la cuisine.

Arthur ne resta jamais bien loin de lui, et son désormais petit-ami sourit. Son petit Anglais avait tant besoin d'affection… il allait lui en donner autant qu'il voulait.

Lorsque le repas fut finit, ils s'installèrent confortablement dans le salon, leurs assiettes sur des plateaux, les plats sur la table basse. Ils lancèrent une chaîne quelconque à la télé, et Arthur se colla tout contre Francis, qui accueillit ce contact avec plaisir et un sourire.

-C'est super bon… jugea Arthur avec quelques bouchées. Comment tu fais pour que ça soit toujours super bon ?

Son air un peu dépité fit rire Francis de bon cœur. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de lui répondre.

-Déjà parce que je fais de la cuisine depuis que je suis petit. Ensuite parce que j'adore ça. Et enfin parce que je cuisine toujours avec amour ce que je fais ! Parce que j'aime énormément cuisiner de bons plats pour les gens que j'aime…

Arthur rougit, puis lui sourit, et ce sourire, un peu timide, illumina son visage. Francis se sentit tomber encore un peu plus amoureux de lui…

Ils finirent par manger en parlant, tout d'abord des aveux sur leurs sentiments, puis la conversation dériva naturellement, comme d'habitude, sur tout et n'importe quoi. Ils finirent par rire devant la télé, quand Arthur baissa le son et qu'ils s'amusèrent à inventer les dialogues des gens à la télé.

Ils en étaient à la délicieuse omelette norvégienne flambée au rhum faite par Francis quand le portable d'Arthur sonna. Un numéro inconnu. Il haussa les sourcils et laissa sonner. Il ne répondait jamais aux numéros inconnus.

Cependant, puisque le portable se mit à sonner une seconde fois, Francis le lui tendit.

-On ne sait jamais, c'est peut-être quelque chose d'important…

-C'est vrai… soupira-t-il.

Il décrocha. Francis écouta Arthur converser en anglais, puis le vit se figer de surprise. Le jeune homme ne répondit alors plus que par monosyllabes, ses yeux écarquillés commençant à pétiller. Ses joues rougirent progressivement, et un sourire de plus en plus immense lui mangea le visage.

- _Y-yes ! Great ! Thank you ! Thank you very much ! Really ! Yes ! G-good bye ! H-have a happy new year too !_

Il raccrocha, l'air de ne pas croire à ce que l'on venait de lui annoncer. Francis ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, bien qu'ignorant cette soudaine joie.

-Qui c'était ? demanda-t-il.

-B-Bloomsbury Publishing ! C-c'est la maison d'édition qui a publié Harry Potter ! I-ils disent qu'ils sont très intéressés par le manuscrit que je leur ai envoyé et qu'ils ont hâte de me rencontrer. _O-oh my God !_

Arthur ne tenait plus en place, et Francis resta quelques instants bouche-bée, avant de prendre l'Anglais dans ses bras pour le serrer très fort. Il était l'un des seuls lecteurs d'Arthur, avec ses frères, et avait toujours cru en lui. Il adorait tellement le style de son colocataire qu'il avait toujours cru à son succès. Et à présent, de nouvelles portes semblaient s'ouvrir devant lui !

-J-je sais qu'on doit pas crier victoire trop tôt dans ce milieu-là, mais… mais… c-c'est le rêve de ma vie !

Il se blottit alors dans les bras de Francis, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- _Geez… you, and then, the publishing company… my real Christmas…_

Francis le serra tout contre lui.

-Je suis si fier de toi, Arthur… je savais que tu finirais par y arriver !

Arthur releva les yeux vers lui, et vit la joie sincère dans les yeux de Francis, ainsi que son sourire… il n'hésita pas, et l'embrassa. Passionnément. Tout d'abord surpris, le Français finit par lui rendre son baiser, en l'attirant tout contre lui.

Lorsqu'Arthur s'écarta, il colla son front contre celui de Francis et lui sourit timidement.

-Que ce soit clair… c'est le rêve de ma vie… mais toi tu es encore plus que ça…

Francis frissonna légèrement et sentit son cœur battre encore plus fort. Il embrassa de nouveau Arthur en posant leurs assiettes sur la table basse. Leurs mains se mirent à se poser partout où elles le pouvaient, et ce jeu sembla durer dix minutes, des heures, une éternité. Ils sentirent que tout était en train de déraper vers quelque chose de plus sérieux, et ils s'assurèrent d'être sûrs de cela pour continuer. Arthur avait tout de même peur, mais Francis le rassura par des baisers et des caresses tendres.

Une fois dans la chambre, heureux au possible dans les bras de Francis, Arthur se dit que finalement, toute cette galère avait eu un sens, le sens de lui donner la meilleure soirée de sa vie, avec son rêve, avec Francis, avec une nouvelle année qui commençait, plus belle que jamais.


End file.
